


Stone and Silk

by Nary



Category: Books of the Raksura - Martha Wells
Genre: Clothing, Conflict Resolution, Families of Choice, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: Ember knew there was no point in trying to get Stone to dress up for the visitors from Emerald Twilight.  Stone would do what he wanted regardless of what was proper, and even if Ember did somehow persuade him to put on some jewelry, it would probably look as odd on him as a necklace on a grasseater.  He wasn't even sure if Stone owned elegant clothes - although he must, surely?  The Arbora wouldn't allow the court's line grandfather to dress like a vagabond unless that was his preference.  But Ember was sure somewhere there had to be some fine garments and jewelry that had been made for Stone, and maybe, just this once, he could convince him to do the socially appropriate thing...





	Stone and Silk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erased](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erased/gifts).



> This is based on a snippet posted elsewhere by Martha Wells. I hope you enjoy it!

Ember knew there was no point in trying to get Stone to dress up for the visitors from Emerald Twilight. Stone would do what he wanted regardless of what was proper, and even if Ember did somehow persuade him to put on some jewelry, it would probably look as odd on him as a necklace on a grasseater. He wasn't even sure if Stone owned elegant clothes - although he must, surely? The Arbora wouldn't allow the court's line grandfather to dress like a vagabond unless that was his preference. But Ember was sure somewhere there had to be some fine garments and jewelry that had been made for Stone, and maybe, just this once, he could convince him to do the socially appropriate thing...

Stone came back into the consorts' bower, grumbling a little, with Moon close behind him. Moon gave Ember an "I tried" look, and a flick of his spines before he shifted that said he was frustrated with Stone too, although probably for different reasons than Ember was.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Stone said. He sounded cranky, but not more cranky than usual, so Ember took that as a reasonably good sign. 

"I hoped that, since the delegation from Emerald Twilight will be here soon, that you might consider dressing for the occasion," he said, trying to be diplomatic and conciliatory, as he'd been taught. Stone was his elder, and deserved respect, even if it was often difficult. Even if _he_ was often difficult.

Stone looked down at his clothes, a simple linen tunic and grey pants. "I am dressed."

Ember stopped himself from hissing with sheer willpower. "I meant dressing more formally."

"I'm not going to go to any special effort for them - they've seen me before, they know what I usually wear. They'll know we're trying to impress them." Stone crossed his arms, stubborn.

"Of course they will, that's the point!" Ember couldn't quite believe he was having this conversation, and his stress and frustration were close to boiling over. "For them to be impressed, and not think this court is poor and weak and... and pathetic!" 

The words burst out of him before he had a chance to think better of them, and he instantly regretted them. Moon looked as though he'd rather be anywhere else but here, and Stone just furrowed his brow in a way that made Ember want to hide under a pile of pillows - except that the Arbora had spent half the morning arranging the pillows just so, and he didn't want to ruin their work. He pulled himself up and tried not to look as young and foolish as he felt.

"Pathetic," Stone said at last. His voice was low and vaguely terrifying. "Is that what you think of us?"

Ember flinched, despite himself. "No," he said quietly. "It's not what I think. But Emerald Twilight is where I was raised - I don't want them to wonder whether they made a mistake in sending me here."

Stone sighed and rolled his eyes, but before he could respond, Moon asked, "Is _that_ what you're really worried about?" As if this was news to him. For a consort, Moon was terrible at understanding other people's underlying motives and hopes and fears.

"I just want everything to be perfect," Ember mumbled. 

"Well," Stone said, "it won't be." As if to prove his point (but more likely because he didn't notice or care) he went and sat down on the bench near the hearth, disturbing its perfectly-arranged pillows and making Ember wince. "They aren't going to take you back, you know."

If he'd meant that to be comforting, it didn't come out that way. Ember would never have wanted to leave Pearl, but there had been moments, especially when he'd first come to Indigo Cloud, when he had missed his birth court so much it almost felt like an illness. It had subsided with time, as he'd come to feel more at home here, but it had never entirely left him. "Pearl wouldn't let them," he said.

"Of course she wouldn't. You're her consort - she'd fight any queen who tried to take you from her," Stone said with a dismissive wave of his hand, as if this was so basic as to not even need saying. "But I don't think you'd let them take you either. You like it here, Ember. So show them that, not jewelry and gardens. Show them that you're happy - not that you're nervous and upset over every little thing."

Ember blinked. It made sense when Stone put it that way, but he couldn't quite get rid of the feeling that the visit would be better and go more smoothly if everything was done properly and followed the correct protocols. He was a consort, it was just part of his nature. Although Moon and Stone were consorts too, and it certainly didn't seem to be part of _their_ natures. Since he'd come to Indigo Cloud, one thing he had learned was that there was more than one way of being a good consort. Stone didn't mean to be rude or distant - or, well, maybe he did, but it didn't mean he didn't care about the court and its wellbeing. He just had different ways of showing it.

"I _am_ happy here," Ember said. "And I'll be sure that they know that I am." He hesitated, still anxious. "But... if you did just put on some jewelry, I really do think I'd feel better. Moon did, after all." He glanced over at Moon to make sure he wasn't lying, and was relieved to see that Moon was wearing his copper bracelets and a finely embroidered shirt.

"Is that what it's going to take to get you to stop fussing?" Stone sighed, lifting himself off the bench with a grimace and turning to face Ember. "I want you to know," he said gruffly, "I'm doing this for you - not for them." Then he walked off to the bower that was nominally his, although he barely ever slept there. Ember had been glad of that earlier - at least it meant it was clean and tidy, if not fancy or refined. There was a nicely-carved wooden chest in there, though, one that he'd never seen Stone open. 

He sidled over to Moon and together they watched in some astonishment as Stone opened the chest and took out a long silk robe of a blue so dark it was almost black. It was an old fashioned style, Ember thought, but elegant, and clearly of very high quality. Stone shrugged off his plain tunic with a grunt and drew the silk robe around him. He dug around in the chest, and retrieved a pair of silver armbands, which he looked at for a long moment before sliding them over his wrists. Ember glanced at Moon. "Have you ever seen any of this before?" he whispered.

Moon shook his head. "I thought he only had one outfit."

Stone could probably hear them, but ignored them as he tied the robe closed with a simple knot. "Good enough?" he said, turning around and holding out his arms for inspection. 

Ember came closer and looked him up and down. The bracelets were of excellent craftsmanship, embossed with fine details, and the robe was positively luxurious. He would have liked to borrow it just so that he could roll around in it when no one was looking. The ensemble was beautiful, and must have taken some long-ago Arbora ages to make. It was a completely un-Stone-like outfit, and yet, contrary to Ember's expectations, it looked perfectly natural on him. The blue and silver made a striking contrast against his grey skin. "It's lovely," Ember told him sincerely. "You should wear it more often, it suits you."

"If I wore it more often, it wouldn't have lasted this long," Stone said, but there was something unexpectedly wistful in his tone that gave Ember pause. He thought about who could have given a consort such a precious gift, and realized that in all likelihood, it had been Stone's queen. Perhaps wearing the jewelry and robe she had given him brought back too many memories. Ember tried to imagine being a line grandfather, growing older and older, watching as those you cared for died one by one. It wasn't a fate he would have wished on anyone. And thinking about it that way helped him understand a little more about why Stone was the way he was, and even feel sympathy and affection for him.

Then Stone plucked at the silk fabric with irritation and said, "Besides, it's ridiculous," and ruined the moment entirely. 

Moon nudged Ember. "Come on," he said under his breath, "it's the best you're going to get."

Ember knew he was right. And as frustrating as Stone could be, he did appreciate the gesture. And even more, he appreciated that it wasn't for their guests - it was for him. Stone had done something he disliked, something he thought was foolish, perhaps even something that brought back painful memories of his dead queen, because Ember (all right, and Moon) had asked him to. That, more than anything, made him feel like he was an important part of this court - not just special to Pearl, but to the others as well. 

This was his home now. Ember felt himself relax, standing taller, and knew he was ready to face his birth court with confidence. And maybe someday, when he'd gained more confidence still, he might ask Stone if he could borrow that robe...

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
